


across the fate lines

by TheLadyTeddy



Series: no laughter after heaven closes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: let me l i v e, messing with timelines & event things, people alive who should be dead trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyTeddy/pseuds/TheLadyTeddy
Summary: Every team has its purpose, every team is made of skills and latent talent, only to be drawn out through hard work and dedication. You are to be built for war, and thus only the strong survive the initial weeding. Konoha boasts one of the strongest ninja forces in the Shinobi World, and Sarutobi Hiruzen has always been an integral part of weaving the teams of each generation together. For better or for worse, team is family, it's time that the genin find out who that will be.orformations of team 7, 8, 10 and 3.





	across the fate lines

**Author's Note:**

> More messing with death and timeline. Joy. It'll make sense eventually. I have a formally written timeline to keep things neat and clear as this story progresses. Enjoy, this was a fun one for me honestly.

Waking up that morning was an exercise in containing the excitement. All around Konoha the students of the Academy are eagerly pulling on new shinobi haites, they are slipping on clothing their parents gifted them for their newfound military service. Many are being given family heirlooms, weapons, proudly wearing their Clan markings or insignias blazoned on clothing. Their parents are packing bentos and snacks for the children, their teammates, and special treats for their jounin sensei. Konoha awakes with an air of excitement for the future. Jonin awake with dread, knowing that at least half will be turned back home in shame and anger. Jonin awake with memories of their own genin teams, and stare at photos or mementos, reminding themselves why they stayed in service when so many of their friends have died and passed on in service to Konoha. Yet many Jonin eagrly go over training sequences, scrolls of jutsu of all ranges and natures, they compile weapons and look over quotes and books on teaching and teamwork. They hope to instill their Will of Fire upon the newest generation blatant in how they excitedly walk to the Academy with chipper smiles and smug grins. The more jaded of the group sleep in, knowing full well that most likely they will fail their team and return to the active shinobi forces or go for a new mission within hours of being assigned a team. Everyone is filled with a new found excitement in the Village, to see which Academy graduates would pass their final exam to become Genin, and who would fail.

There is a pair fighting for the lone bathroom in their apartment, trying to fix their hair and put together their official outfits. Karin is putting the finishing touches on her nail polish, while Naruto snorts in the corner while trying to even out his bangs, Karin had gotten sick of them and chopped them off after keeping Naruto paralyzed with a simple seal. Needless to say, it looked off and the boy was pouting as he tried to fix them best he could.

It’s their first day as official ninja of the Konoha, and they needed to look _cool_ , formidable, they had to impress their team and jonin sensei. The blonde boy looked himself over, straightening out his black jacket, fixing the orange wide cuffs on his sleeves, running his fingers through his spiked hair before pulling it back in a ponytail, his figured that his messy bangs would look like he was going for a more impressive messy feral look. Karin made an executive decision to forgo her bandages and instead covers her skin in mesh armor, figuring that anyone who tries to take a bit out of her is going to get a mouthful of metal.

The pair have a quick meal, both too jittery to eat before finally, they have to go. The doorway is decorated with the Uzumaki spiral, their hiate’s sitting on the low entry table against the wall. Wide black bands, the iron is still shiny, new, not yet worn or scratched with missions and training.

Karin is quick to wrap her own around her waist, tying it off behind her. Naruto rolls his eyes at her, while she snorts as he predictably ties it around his forehead. The pair found that being ninja had granted them more respect from the villagers (but maybe it was fear), and somehow just that little scrap of metal with the Konoha’s symbol impressed into it was enough to clear a path for their jinchuuriki.

Karin rolled her eyes at the sheep who cowed before her cousin as soon as he had any scrap of power. But Naruto took it all in stride the way he always did, smiling and waving at people who offered glimmers of respect in their eyes. He still longed for acceptance, though Karin was unsure of how much he would actually get in return for his service to the Village. She loved Konoha in the way an adopted orphan did, with respect and love, but still always a little wary that one did not quite belong. Uneasy with the idea of belonging to anyone but herself. Belonging to the Konoha military meant she was in it for life or at least the agreed upon five years (or death).

Entering the schoolyard she waves at Tadashi who is standing with a woman with long pale blonde hair. Her hand is on his shoulder and they seem to be having a serious conversation. However Naruto the Tactless bounds over to him and punches him in the arm.

“Come on ‘dashi we’re gotta go get assigned teams. Maybe Iruka-sensei will put us together!” Naruto crowed at the top of his lungs while Tadashi’s smile had Karin shaking her head at the boys. One overbright and loud, the other careful and shy, they made quite a pair. She looked at the woman and tilted her head slightly to the side, trying to figure out who she was. “Oi, ‘dashi whose the grandma?” Naruto, zero tact, it was going to kill him one day.

“Who are you calling old kid,” the woman’s speed startled Karin who grabbed Naruto by the front of his jacket and pulled him up onto his toes as if he was a bit of paper or a bag, not even straining to do so, “Ya short little punk.” the woman shook Naruto a little and Karin quickly connected the dots; familiar with Tadashi, monstrous strength, speed, pale hair, infamous temper, forehead crystal-- fuck.

“Tsunade-same please put him down, I’m sorry, he’s rude and stupid. He doesn’t think straight.” Karin jumped between them, arms up and grabbing Naruto’s hand who was rearing back to punch the woman in the face, which would end with Naruto as pancake.

“Heh, I guess one of you do have manners,” she dropped Naruto in the dust, and Karin continued to bow, “Now who are you anyway.”

Karin looked up, and Tsunade flinched only just slightly at the look of her features, ‘ _She looks like Mito-obaa-chan_ ’ she looked at Tadashi who was helping haul the blonde runt to his feet.

“Uzumaki Karin,” the girl pointed to the whiskered punk, “that is Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Uzumaki?” Tsunade tasted the words slowly in her mouth, relishing the name that haunted the elder generation of Konoha. Their biggest failure to their greatest allies, the Senju’s failure to their somewhat extended family. The name tastes of salt, sake, and guilt and somehow that summed up her memories of the Uzumaki Clan and Uzushiogakure from her youth, her one-time visit to the hidden island nation, the red-haired audacious ninja who dominated their region. So long ago. She peers down at them, the boy had to be Minato’s son he looked so much like him, and his foul attitude was all Kushina. But the girl had the look of the more traditional of their shared ancestors, she could see the traces of her grandmother in her eyes, and the sharpness of her Uzushiogakure cousin who used to jeer and snap at her when she was young.

Tadashi stepped forward, “They are my friends, we train together--” her nephew is loud and she looks at him. He doesn’t cow as she stands close to the pair, chin jutting in just the right way, eyes steady. He looked like Nawaki, but sometimes in just the right light, she could see Tobirama, just a shade.

“You practically live with us, you take my couch all the time!” Kushina’s son is just as loud as she was.

The three delved into squabbling as Tsunade looked the Uzumaki over and nodded to herself, Senju and Uzumaki, such a pairing hadn’t been seen for so long. Unexpected, startling, a little heartbreaking, but just this side of good, “Oi, gaki,” Tadashi looked over at her, eyes shining with something, “don’t you guys have to get inside?”

“Right! Come on! Iruka-sensei might not give us any teams or send us back to the Academy if we’re late,” the three shouted goodbye and ran into the building. The older woman wrapped her arms around her stomach watching their retreating backs, she didn’t register someone else coming up next to her, his figure familiar to her even in his old age.

“Tsunade-chan,” gravely with smoke and age Tsunade found herself still coming to attention as if she was seven and doing a practice run with Orochi and Jiraiya.

“Sensei! I...”

“I am happy that you are home to witness Tadashi-kun and the Uzumaki’s bonding, they have become fast-friends and your son has grown so well.”

“He isn’t my son sensei, he’s Nawaki’s boy,” her voice broke on the teeth of her brother’s name, an old wound still pumping fresh blood. When her best friend and his sensei murdered him just outside of Konoha’s walls. Such a betrayal of family hadn’t been seen in Konoha for so long, so many battles and wars won that it would be sensei and student pitted and fighting to the death. It was as poetic as it was wrong.

“I suppose, but you’ve raised him, he is a fine young man. Kind, personable, talented. I never expected to see another Mokuton user after your grandfather Hashirama-sensei,” Hiruzen looked up at the Academy, “the tree is strong, and it will remain strong and vibrant should you stay here Tsunade-chan.”

“Hm, are you trying to get me away from spending all my money sensei” she looked at him and the man’s face was mischievous.

“Perhaps, but I think it would be good for Tadashi if you stayed.”

“That is low sensei,” she growled at him, arms crossing over her chest.

“Am I wrong.”

“I’ll never win an argument with you Hiruzen-sensei.”

“Perhaps not, now why don’t you come have a sip of tea with me in my office.”

“I think you mean some sake.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Lead the way.”

The pair leave the grounds just as Hinata rushes past them, shakily bowing to the Hokage before running up the stairs. Her training with her father had gone on long and her medic cousin had wanted to check her over a little too thoroughly before she left. The girl bounded up the stairs and entered the classroom.

“Ano, sorry for being late sensei,” Hinata bowed as Iruka waved her in, she rushed up the stairs only to find her usual space was taken by Sasuke who was pointedly ignoring anyone else in the room, deep into her thoughts she presumed. Leaving the last space, “Ahh... Naruto-kun?”

“Eh? Hinata?” Naruto looked up from where he was carefully balancing folded paper triangles on the table, “Need something?”

“I was wondering if I could... umm. I could. Sit?”

“Oh, yeah, c’mere,” Naruto waved to the place next to her where she plopped, face cherry red, “you okay Hinata, you’re a bit reddish.”

“I ran here,” her voice was small as Naruto leaned forward, he nodded to himself and smiled at her.

“Almost late huh, that’s rare, you’re never late Hinata!” his smile was bright and the Hyuga flushed under his gaze before going to answer.

“Naruto if you are about done chit-chatting we’d like to get to team assignments sometime before the next Hokage is announced,” Iruka called from the front of the classroom amid jeers and laughter at the blonde who began to sputter. “Now, these will be your genin teams, and you will be assigned to a jounin instructor who will take you on missions, train you until you are able to survive as ninja without anyone looking after you. Though I fear some of you will continue to be children, yes I am talking to you Kiba!” the ninken ninja yelled from the back. “Now, let's get started.”

Everyone sat at the edge of their seats, “First team, Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, your jounin instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi. She has instructed that you will meet her at training field 14 by noon today.” Kiba cheered and was already out the door by the time Hinata stood, Shino waited by the front of the classroom and both bowed before leaving the room to Iruka. Karin and Ino both waved to Hinata who smiled quietly and left.

“Alright, Team 10, Ino Yamanaka,” Karin and Ino exchanged excited looks, “Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, your jounin instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi and he is just outside the door. Get a move on you guys!” Karin groaned loudly and Ino ruffled her hair before slipping past the two Uzumaki’s.

“Damn, this is a drag, I get stuck with that troublemaker.”

“Watch it Shikamaru.”

“I wonder if Asuma-sensei like chips...”

The trio trooped out while Naruto leaned back in his seat, waiting to hear his name.

“Team 3, Tadashi Senju,” Tadashi stood and flushed as he waited for Iruka to continue, “Sai,” the pale boy stood as well tucking his scroll under his arm smiling kindly at Tadashi, “and Karin Uzumaki,” there was a shout of excitement and Tadashi smiled brightly. “Jounin sensei will be Anko Mitarashi, she told me that she’d meet you at the Dango shop down the street, good luck everyone!”

Naruto watched as Tadashi and Karin excitedly made their way out of the room. He looked around in dismay, there were a few others in here, but none of his friends. Except maybe... he glances up to the top row corner, but the boy doesn’t meet his gaze. A pit formed in his stomach as he gamely jutted out his jaw, unwilling to back down. None of his _friends_ , that’s fine, he was going to excel either way. That was the only way to become Hokage, dedication and hardwork like Jiji said.

“Team 7! Sakura Haruno,” Naruto waited with baited breath, Haruno did not like him, not a bit, “Naruto Uzumaki,” his nails scratched the surface of the wood, already nervous about his team “and Sasuke Uchiha, your Jounin instructor is on the roof, his name is Kakashi Hatake. Dismissed.” well that was something wasn’t it.

Naruto paled as Sakura looked at him with barely hidden dismay, she was a passing friend of Karin’s that much he knew, and she came over once in a while. Whenever she came over and found him there excuses were made for them to leave, or there would be awkward suffering until one of the Uzumaki’s retreated to their rooms. But even still, he wasn’t sure if he could work with her, her dislike of him was obvious. Sasuke however... he exchanged a glance with Sasuke as they walked from the classroom, he could make it with Sasuke.

The trio trooped out the doors as Sakura latched onto Sasuke’s side and both boys sighed at her antics.

“We got stuck with him, isn’t that just the worst,” Sakura’s green eyes found his own blue ones and Naruto looked away, scratching at the back of his exposed neck, “I mean he’s good but so annoying.”

“I actually find you much more annoying than him,” Sasuke looked away from her and shook off her grip, “but my brother said that genin teams must work together in order to get to the chunin level. So we need him. I will not be held back.”

Right, he was only a tool for Sasuke’s growth, as if he didn’t already make that clear. But still, Naruto could remember when Sasuke smiled, wanted to race and play catch. When they tossed kunai at targets, challenging each other. When Sasuke didn’t care about what anyone said, about the whispers of the villagers. When Sasuke was the only one who would smile at him, or play with him before Old Man Uchiha dragged Sasuke away to train. Before Old Man Uchiha warned him to stay away from that dangerous, to stay away from the demon. When their spars grew dirty and Sasuke would activate his Sharingan to land another blow, another hit. When things weren’t fun anymore and he became Sasuke’s moving punching bag. When Itachi would ruffle his hair, even after the Uchiha Civil War, and told Naruto that Sasuke needed a friend more than ever. Naruto promised Itachi that he’d stay Sasuke’s friend, no matter what.

But goddamnit if Sasuke didn’t make that damn near impossible.

Sasuke pushed open the door to the roof and leaning against the railing was an average looking jounin dressed in the simply blue fatigues and chunin flak jacket, a mask pulled over his face and a headband covering his single eye, spiky silver hair popped up as he regarded them with a single black eye.

“Well if it isn’t my cute little genin team.” the man shoved his hands into his pocket, “come, sit.” he pointed to a few steps on the ground.

Sakura followed the order, primly tucking her skirts around her legs, Sasuke dropped off to the side, leaning forward on his bent knees. While Naruto folded himself up, cross-legged between them, leaning back on his hands.

“Now, why don’t we all get to know each other. Tell me about yourselves,” Kakashi-sensei stood in front of them, his stance lazy and eyes bored, it was as if this was just a passing conversation, menial, boring. As if this wasn’t the grand and glorious start to their shinobi career.

“Kakashi-sensei, what would you like to know?” Sakura leaned forward, eyes eager to please, to learn. ‘ _Teachers pet,’_ was all Naruto could think.

“Name, Likes, dislikes, dreams, skills, things of that nature.”

“Can we get a demonstration?”

“Sure ahh... My name is Kakashi Hatake, what I like is none of your business, nor is what I dislike, I have no dreams to share and my skills are varied. Alright, now how about you go pinky?” Sakura flushed under his gaze and she nodded sharply.

“My name is Sakura Haruno, I like umm...” she looked over at Sasuke who ignored her with an eye roll, “I dislike weirdos like Naruto,” the blonde boy glared back at her, “my skills include cooking, sewing--”

“I mean ninja skills.” Kakashi’s voice broke up her ramble.

“Oh, yes, of course, I’m good at henge’s and bunshins, and Iruka says I have good chakra control. As for my dream umm...” she cast another sidelong look at Sasuke. The silver jonin rolled his eye hard so hard that Naruto was sure that the damn thing would pop out of his head, he often got similar eyerolls for Karin. God, why couldn’t have they gotten a reasonable girl on their team?

“Great, you blondie,” Naruto watched as he leaned forward a bit to look closer at him, his single eye studying him. He seemed almost... familiar. Distantly as if he’d me the man before, then again the Konoha ninja forces were massive, so maybe someone who looked like him, or maybe had just seen him in passing. But still, his gaze seemed... interested.

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training with Karin and ‘Dashi, and pranking people. I really dislike when people look down on me!” he shot a glare at Sakura who glared right back, “My skills include trapping, ninjutsu, and Uzumaki style taijutsu. My dream is to restore the Uzumaki name and become a greater Hokage than Sarutobi-Jiji and the Yondaime!”

“Lofty goals, interesting skills. You, the brooding one, you’re up.”

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training with my brother and learning Katon ninjutsu. My dislikes include useless emotions, crying and idiocy.” he looked at his two teammates, “My skills include Katon ninjutsu, shuriken techniques and speed. I have awaken my Sharingan. My dream is to kill those who murdered my Clan.” Sasuke’s eyes were dark and focused, like those of a wild animal. Naruto gulped a little and couldn’t help but reach over to grip the Uchiha’s shoulder, trying to offer some form of comfort. Only to have Sasuke glare at him and push his hand off with a sneer, “And I won’t need anyone’s help when I do it!” Naruto knocked his shoulder into his, and Sasuke fisted the front of his jacket, the pair daring each other to make the next move.

“Maa, maa, enough boys,” the boys looked away, trying not to touch, Sakura just appeared concerned eyes flickering between the pair. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, “Tomorrow all of you will report to training ground 13, I suggest you don’t eat and prepare for a hard mission. Now, why don’t all of you go bond and talk, it’s good to know your team.” Kakashi formed a hand seal leaving Team 7 on the roof.

Naruto is quick to stand and brushed off his pants, “Alright, you heard him, we gotta bond.” his smile is wide, infectious even. Sakura thinks not for the first time that Naruto could be quite handsome, but shook away that thought.

“Why?” Sasuke lounged off to the side and peered at Sakura who was knotting her fingers nervously. Even he was surprised at Sakura’s question, the boys exchanged looks.

“Didn’t you hear him? We gotta get to know our team, why don’t we go get some ramen?” Naruto looked at Sakura looked away sharply. “Maybe go for a walk? We can hang out at my apartment and play cards or something.” he was grasping at straws, he wanted to make this work. He had to make this work, this was going to be his team. Sakura may not like him, Sasuke may view him as what... a rival? A crutch? He wasn’t sure, but he wanted it to work, he wanted them to work.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Sakura is standing now, her arms crossed lowly over her stomach, eyes downcast, so nervous that Naruto could practically smell it.

“Why not?” now it was Sasuke who was looking over her, an odd look in his eyes “We are going to be a team, and spend long missions together, training day and night. We need to function. My brother says that teams must work to be successful on missions. I must be successful.”

“I just... my parents,” Sakura stopped and shook her head, “they wouldn’t want me out with umm...”

“With who? Boys?” Sasuke sneered at her, while Naruto grabbed his arm. The Uchiha glares at him, before catching the smallest of a head shake from the blonde.

“It’s me, isn’t it? They don’t want you hanging out with me.” his whisper would be heartbreaking and Sasuke flinches at the rough edge of his voice. It sounded guilty and resigned.

Sakura met his gaze with a steadiness that he hadn’t ever seen in the girl, “Yes.”

Naruto nods to himself, as if it makes sense, as if he expected it. Sasuke sighs darkly, running his fingers through his hair, “Alright, well, there is no getting out of genin teams you know. Might as well go break the news to your parents that you are on a team with him.”

Sakura barely meets Naruto’s eyes, trying not to watch him slump, see how he curls his shoulders just the right away, his breathing being forced into a steady sttucato. His head down, clenching his fists, before turning on his heel and heading towards the edge of the rooftop. Sakura takes a step forward, hand outreached to grab his shoulder? Pull him back? Hit him, even she was unsure and it gave her pause.

“I’m going to head home, see you guys tomorrow.”

Sakura watches as he launches himself off the edge of the rooftop, his feet hitting a tree branch. Sasuke’s sharp eyes find welled up tears in his usually expressive blue eyes and felt his heart clench for him. Carefully he shook off that feeling and returned his eyes back to his shoes. There was no point in getting attached to Naruto, he was weak, and he needed to get strong. He couldn’t lean on anyone for that. He couldn’t worry about anyone but himself and the restless souls of his clan, his brother and that was all.

But as he watched Naruto run off he felt an urge, a surge of emotion as he saw the way Naruto rubbed at his cheeks. The way he did when they were kids, the way he would after he beat him for too long, or when he walked through the village and feined dust in his eyes.

For once he did something,“Oi! Naruto! Wait--!” Sasuke called after the orange-clad ninja as the he tore off into the village. He didn’t look back. “Damn Sakura, why did you say anything?” Again, that urge, protective, over this boy who tried so hard to maintain a friendship. Who bellowed, brawled, bullied and butted his way to graduation. Who could distract him, for seconds away from becoming the best, the strongest, the one who would avenge his Clan. The liability.

“Now you’re blaming me, haven’t you heard about him! He’s a freak, my parents say he is nothing but bad news Sasuke-kun, he’s supposed to be dangerous. Everyone says so, he is perverted, he has no idea when to stop. Everything he does just makes things _worse_ ,” Sakura shuffled her feet and cast a glance a the Uchiha, a question falling from her lips “Besides why do you care? You don’t like Naruto anymore than me. Any more than any of us.”

Sasuke turned at her, fisted hands, and a contorted expression on his handsome face, “Don’t talk about things you don’t know anything about!”

“It’s true! You never hang out with him or the boys. You beat on him all the time in training. I’ve never seen you guys do anything but yell at each other, or Naruto trying to drag you off to do whatever idiot stuff he does. So why do you care? Because we’re teammates now?” Sakura rounded on him and Sasuke felt his skin clam up sharply.

“Something like that.”

The pair fall into a quiet space, Sakura shuffling her feet and Sasuke staring off into the distance. “Ano...” her voice is nervous, hopeful even.

“Hn?”

“Can we go... bond?”

“No.”

“But Kakashi-sensei--!”

“He wanted the team to bond,” Sasuke turned around slipping his hands into his pocket and approaching the roof edge, “not much of a team. Besides, Itachi-nii is coming back from a mission, I want to be home to greet him.”

“I--I’ll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!” her voice was bright, and excited at the prospect of seeing Sasuke more. He was handsome and strong, everything a girl was supposed to like, everything she was supposed to like, everything she had to like. But sometimes, the look in his eyes, it scared her and sometimes the smiles she gave him felt wrong.

“Yeah,” Sasuke looked away and jumped off the rooftop to the ground where he walked off the grounds.

***-*-*-*-***

Sakura felt... off as she walked home, her fingers knotting together and then going up to tangle in her pink locks. She lived just around the shopping district, and she made sure to stop off at the market to grab some rice and meat for dinner. Her mother had asked her this morning.

She stood at the counter, paying the nice older gentleman at the counter when raised voices caught her ears.

“Yeah saw him just sprinting through Konoha.”

“He’s such an awful boy you know.”

“I can’t believe the Hokage has never done anything about him, isn’t there somewhere he can go.”

“Lord Hokage even let him go to the Academy as if he was normal.”

“What a brat.”

“That Naruto boy is going to get everyone killed one day, mark my words. The Hokage should have sent him away long ago.”

Sakura’s attention is taken back by the older man who shakes his head, “Ay! You two, out of my shop. I will not hear any talk about that boy in here!”

“What you’re saying you like the demon eh old man?” the younger man with a scar on his cheek sneers, “Guess I won’t be coming back here again.”

“You have no idea what a demon looks like boy, and believe me Naruto-kun wouldn’t be one. Don’t talk about things you can barely comprehend. Now get out before I show you out.”

“What’s an old geezer like you gonna do, wag your cane at me?” the scarred man’s girlfriend coos from the side, her eyes are an unsettling yellow and her hair looked like wheat. “C’mon geezer, give it up the boy should have been killed long ago,” Sakura sees her life her arm from her chest and there sewn into her vest is a Konoha haite. “What do you think girl? You agree with this old shriveled up husk? Don’t you know about that _boy,_ ” her teeth are razor sharp and her voice alone spits venom and hatred, the inflections of her voice making the young girl cringe and take a step back.

“I--”

“I said, get out of my shop.” the man stands from his stool, and Sakura sees him draw himself up to full height, he stands easily a full head over the woman’s boyfriend and his shoulders are just as broad.

“Make me,” the girl steps forward, jutting her jaw forward.

The man moves quicker than Sakura expects, vaulting over the counter, and grabbing the woman and bodily throwing her into the streets, the curtains of his outdoor stand whisper with a bit of wind, where she rolls like a ragdoll. Turning on his heel he grabs the man by his jacket, lifts him, and deposits him on his ass in the dust before Sakura could blink. He was too fast to be a civilian.

“Holy-- what the fuck,” the man groans winded from his fall onto the dirt road, his white pants now dusty, and mud splattered on his face. But the shop owner stands tall, she was sure that a mountain would jump out of his way if be bid it. All Sakura can see is his back, decorated with a three-tiered vector, and veins on exposed arms.

“Oh geezer you have no idea who you’ve picked a fight with,” the girl is standing, Sakura rushes to his side, watching as he crosses his arms, seemingly uncaring of the woman’s threats. The commotion begins to attract attention, whispers going up and down the street. Then there a pair of ninja come running down the road, a civilian man talking quickly with them trying to keep pace, as they come between the store owner and the two shinobi. One of the men are helping the woman stand, and Sakura could see a trickle of blood from her busted lip.

“Takanashi-san,” one of the men, slides to a stop practically windmilling and bows lowly and grabs his friend down quickly, “what is going on Takanashi-san?”

“These idiots thought talking about the boy in my vicinity was a good idea, I suggest you take them to their jonin commander have them reminded of their place.”

“What boy sir?”

“Uzumaki Naruto of course, now take them away, and neither of them are welcome in my shop again do you understand.”

“Ay you’re gonna listen to this old fucker, really?” the woman is shoving the chunin off her arm.

“You obviously have no idea who you’re talking to.”

“Him, he’s just a shop owner, a really strong shop owner.”

The elder villagers snort at the two chunin who look a mixture of bemused and annoyed, Takanashi pulls himself to his full height and flashes them a grin. “Obviously my reputation has faded, but it has been many years since I was called to the battlefield. You may know me better as The Earthbreaker.” a few of the older woman appear to swoon and Sakura stares at him in awe, she had heard stories at the Academy of the Earthbreaker, who once created a chasm that swallowed a whole Kumo battalion whole during the Second Shinobi War. His strength and Doton affinity made him a valuable shinobi who won many battles, but after the war faded from the spotlight. Sakura paled, thinking of this man is a war hero of his caliber, of his strength, now quietly owning a little storefront with a fondness for ice cream and windchimes.

“Seriously, you two are nothing but fools to be messing around with him, your commanding officer is going to have a field day with this. Please forgive them Takanashi-san,” the chunin bows lowly.

“I have no need for their forgiveness, but this goes for everyone, anyone who badmouths an Uzumaki in my vicinity will be thrown down a chasm along with those Kumo skeletons!” Takanashi booms and several people back up before he sweeps past, a predatory movement in his step, and Sakura takes a step back as he re-enters his shop. Busing himself with restraining a few fallen shelves from when he launched himself over the counter.

“Ah... Takanashi-san?” Sakura approached quietly, the streets emptying but the shoo a little more empty than before.

“Yes Sakura-chan?” the man looked up from where he was getting some coupons backup on the counter, his dark eyes were kind again, and he looked as he always did from when she was a child.

“Why... do you care so much about the Uzumaki’s?”

“Hmmm, suppose that our history must’ve been condensed or forbid it forgotten, but long ago the Uzumaki Clan were great allies of Konoha. They were all but wiped out during the Second Shinobi War, but a few stragglers found their way back to Konoha forces, and many died during the wars.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yes it was, I was a jounin at the time when we had a girl in the Academy, an Uzumaki girl with hair as red as blood. I was assigned to be her jounin sensei, and I taught her well. She was a lovely girl, hot-blooded, and I was very proud of her. When I think of people mistreating an Uzumaki, I think of her.”

“What happened to her?”

“She died during the Kyuubi’s attack years ago. I miss her awfully, so I try to treat Naruto-kun well, as Shina-chan’s kinsman he deserves that much. It’s why I won’t let anyone badmouth that boy here. He is of Konoha, and he is of the Uzumaki Clan,” the man finishes straightening out the counter, “You are in his class, yes?”

“I just got assigned to his genin team sir.”

“Good, be kind to him Sakura, his life has been hard. Uzumaki’s attract trouble and heartbreak, he will need to forge a strong team,” Takanashi-san leans over the counter, “that is where genin fail, too focused on yourselves, to be shinobi is to belong to no-one but your village.” he leans back, running his hands over the counter, “Now run along, your Mother will be worrying about you.”

Sakura leaves the small shop with a bow and begins walking down the street, she sees a flash of orange above her head and finds Naruto seated up in a tree idly eating an apple tossing a rock up and down.

She reached up a hand to wave, but catches herself, and looks down to road again. The girl tightens her hold on her bag and continues her walk, not noticing the way Naruto watches her. The road is dusty and she makes a face at the feeling of it clinging to her skin, walking into her house she kicked off her shoes and goes into the kitchen to find her mother cutting up cabbage.

“Ah Sakura-chan! How did the first day go?”

“Oh great! I’m on Team 7,” Sakura sits at the table and a glass of water is placed in front of her.

“Team 7, now that’s an important team.”

“Huh?”

“Every year at the Academy they separate the teams into the best skills and training based on your type matchups. Team 7 is a big linebreaker team, usually, it’s taijutsu and ninjutsu users and a medic, at least that’s traditional. So who's on your team?”

“Sasuke Uchiha--”

“Ninjutsu specialist that one, all Uchiha are-- were,” her mother sits down sipping on a fruity drink and eyeing up her daughter, “Who else.”

“Ahh... ummm...narutouzumaki”

“What?”

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

Sakura flinched waiting for the yelling, instead, her mother sighs.

“I suppose that makes sense, considering what he is.”

“What is he? Everyone always talks about him but they never explain anything!” Sakura leans back in her chair, crossing her arms.

Her mother sighs and stands returning to chopping up the cabbage, “I told you before Sakura, he’s a demon. Now, let’s just focus on you becoming a chunin quickly and getting out of that team. That boy is dangerous,” her voice changes into something dark and sad, “you’ll learn one-day Sakura-chan, now why don’t you go wash up.”

“We’re going to be teammates--”

“I said go wash up Sakura, I’ll call you down for dinner.”

Sakura lingers around the doorway and doesn’t miss the way her mother’s fist clenches, the way her shoulders tense and the way she flips her hair from her face. Sakura finds her mouth dry -- there is nothing she could say to help figure out what was wrong with Naruto, so she tiptoes into the shower and puts it on high-heat, trying to forget about him. But her mind is filled with chasms, red hair, kill-me orange and a sad dejected face with a resigned look in his blue eyes.

***-*-*-*-***

Sasuke is silent as he enters his home, the apartment that Itachi had acquired shortly after the massacre, in a more traditional area of Konoha under the massive trees and hidden among leaves and roots. Neither able to stand to live in the haunted Uchiha Compound afterward, surrounded by ghosts and images of blood running in the streets. He takes out food to make a fry up, being sure to add lots of tomatoes that the recipe did not call for. Their home is quiet, filled with books and scrolls, but even still it looked like the home of a pair of teenage boys. Kunai buried in makeshift targets and shirts lying around, dishes and a particular smell. Sasuke stops to grab a few of his t-shirts and dump them in their laundry basket, watching the flames on the stove top as he tidies up the place.

Itachi was busy with ANBU missions he knew that, but he tried his best to be with Sasuke to train and for his birthday and big Academy days. Itachi was distressed when the Hokage sent him on an ANBU mission this week but Sasuke understood. Itachi was an important member of this village, their home.

Plating the stirfry into a red and white decorated bowl he sets water out on the table just as he hears light footsteps from behind him. Turning he sees Itachi stumble into the room, his pants low on his waist and a tank top hanging from his form.

“Nii-san,” Sasuke lets out a breath he had no idea he was holding in, “welcome home.” there was still a fear that once day Itachi would not come back, would die in the field and Sasuke would truly be the Last Uchiha.

“Ahhh, stir-fry?” Itachi collapses into a chair and smiles at him, and Sasuke feels himself warm over, “My favorite.”

“Figured you would.”

“So tell me all about today,” Itachi leans forward, shoveling food into his mouth with a fond smile, “your team, sensei, everything.”

“I got Kakashi Hatake as my jounin instructor.”

“Ahh yes that makes sense, of course, he knows over a thousand jutsu you know. Very skilled man, he is one that I suggest you learn from every chance you get. Now, what about your team?”

“Haruno Sakura, she’s... abrasive, and she doesn’t like our other teammates. She’s an average civilian shinobi, no Clan techniques and only what she’s learned at the Academy. I suspect that until our sensei can train her she will be a liability in the field.” Sasuke spears a few tomatoes and hums around them, he is dreading more physical and dangerous missions with Sakura, top kunoichi his ass, perfect marks and perfect katas and perfect ninjutsu did not a skilled ninja make. No more than an office nin, a guard or maybe even a messenger nin.

“I suspect there is more to her than that, but leave that to Kakashi, until she becomes strong you will have to be strong enough to help protect your team and make it successful. You understand that right?” his brother’s voice was soft, steady, almost lyrical in nature.

“Yeah...” Sasuke looks away and drinks some of his water.

“Now the other.”

“Oh, it’s Naruto.”

There is silence.

“That is good, very good actually. He is strong, you do not have to worry about him much.”

“Sakura hates him, refused to go out with us and ‘bond’. Kakashi-sensei told us to, but she refused. It upset Naruto and he left.” Sasuke leaned back in his chair, tapping his foot on the ground. “I get it, Naruto is annoying, he’s a big prankster and can just be so oblivious and has no tact or manners. But he isn’t... I don’t know.”

“You said she’s a civilian right?”

“Her parents are low-level chunin, I think. But yeah, civilian.”

“Well, I suspect that’s why.”

“She said her parents didn’t want her hanging out with him. That they wouldn’t be happy with it at all.”

“Well for your entire team’s sake she’s going to have to get over that unless you want to fail.”

“Fail what?”

“You’ll see.”

Silence comes over them as Itachi stands and gathers his dishes and smiles at his little brother, “I wash, you dry? Then we can go out and see if you can get down another Katon jutsu before tomorrow.”

“Okay!”

Sasuke hops to and begins makes small talk with his brother, pondering thoughts of Naruto are pushed from his mind.

***-*-*-*-***

While wandering the village from rooftop to treetop is fun and everything, but even that wears away. So instead Naruto finds himself relaxing in the biggest tree in Konoha, idly tossing kunai at the tree trunk from where he is leaned up against a branch, his feet dangle and he watches as a spiral is formed by his precise aim. Something he’d spent years doing alone in his apartment, and occasionally with Karin. When the pair would get quiet, caught up with their own demons and they would punch holes in their apartment walls. Which in any other case would lead to their deposit being nulled and a rise in their rent, but as shinobi, in a shinobi village, it’s as normal as painting a room or finding scuff marks on a floor.

The Uzumaki finds himself staring through the tree-branches into the darkening night, feeling no reason to move, because eventually, Karin would find him. She could always find him, day or night, asleep or awake. She had tagged his chakra signature with her amazing sensing ability and he was doomed from the start, his cousin was never going to let him out of her sight as long as they lived.

Somehow it didn’t bother him as much as it would other people, to have someone willing to go to those lengths for him. The feeling was returned, and Naruto was sure that any given day of his life he would willingly place himself in the way of the Shinigami for her sake.

So he didn’t worry when he felt the wood shake and shinobi sandals clacking, the scent of her perfume entered his nose and he found her looked down at him. Karin looked as she always did, disheveled with her hair out of her ponytail, eyes with little bags under them from staying awake too many nights in a row, she smelled like ink, rose oil and their laundry detergent. Whatever else the Fox gave him, spectacular healing abilities, a huge chakra pool, his sense of smell was almost as precise as Karin’s chakra sense.

“What are you doing out here? Thought you’d be home or with your team. Who is your team anyway?”

Naruto winces and throws a kunai a little too rough, it clatters from the trunks starting it clanging descent down the tree trunk. Hopefully not hitting anyone, but it was so late that he figured no-one would be out this time of night.

“Sakura and Sasuke.” his voice betrays little emotion but he sits up, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Jeez, well you must be happy about Sasuke...” Karin leans against his back, head lolling against his shoulder, her weight welcome, “But Sakura--”

“She... her family doesn’t like me, because of my furry friend.” his hand reaches up to clench at his jacket, eyes closing trying to calm his breathing. “I just didn’t expect it, she refused to even come out to bond, even after sensei ordered us to. You should have seen her face,” the blonde pulls his knees up to his chest, nose burying into the collar of his shirt, “it's just like how everyone looks at me. But then again, how could I expect any different?” there is nothing but muscle memory in face of Sakura’s treatment, like a well-known kata or the walk home, defenses raising against the blossom named girl, prevention from whatever thorns she had.

“Want me to go beat her up?” Karin’s matter-of-fact voice has him barking out a laugh but he shakes his head back and forth.

“No, please don’t it’ll make things worse ya know. We’ll figure it out dattebayo.”

“Well then,” her voice takes on a chipper edge, “let’s go beg Teuchi-san for some free ramen.”

“Ayame will definitely give us bigger portions.”

“Yeah, come on.”

Karin tugs him out of the tree and the pair is running down the street, their laughter ringing as they mock the darkness peering at them, mock those that dared treat them as expendable. The treat the demons as they always do, with smiles and guarded eyes. They go to sleep with full stomachs and shuriken under their pillows, untrusting still even with someone else at their back, watching them. Willing for them.

***-*-*-*-***

“Karin,” the door swings open slightly, the girl is drooling in her sleep, the blankets having been kicked off in the night, “psst, Ka-rin, I’m headed out.” the girl is dead to the world and Naruto chuckles to himself as he creeps in pulling the blankets back around her, before slipping out of the room, and the apartment.

The streets are alive with the early food vendors, and he stops by Takanashi-san’s place and the man gives him a few apples for free and wishes him luck. He brightly smiles and promising to stop by on the weekend and finish painting his house, and the old Shinobi waves him off while he jogs through the village, throwing away the apple cores.

Arriving at the training ground he finds Sasuke sitting up against a tree, his fingers going through the hand seals, one after the other, snake, rat, boar, dragon, tiger, over and over. Naruto comes to his sit and offers him the extra apple. The Uchiha gives him a half-smile and takes it, slicing off bits with his kunai.

They both hear panting and they look up, and Sakura is there, hands twisting behind her back.

“Can I sit?”

Naruto says nothing as he stands and offers her his seat under the shade of the tree, her face is filled with thanks as she sits down, he takes a few steps to the left, the sun dripping over his black pants, watching as ants track over the grass.

Hours pass and still nothing. Their sensei hadn’t shown up yet. Naruto and Sasuke grow bored and begin a half-hearted taijutsu match, their punches lazy, eyes on the treeline. Sakura is enamored with the way they move, Sasuke’s speedy strikes and punches, Naruto’s rotating cyclone of kicks and punches, spinning on his heels and backflips. The pair watch as Sakura studies their kata’s and in a fit of wanting something to do, Naruto offers her a sparring match.

He is patient with how slow she is, batting away her kicks and punches. Sasuke is off to the side, often correcting her, giving her a pointer on how to more smoothly move from a punch to a duck. The trio eventually settles back under the tree, Naruto idly pulling out scrolls and copying seal arrays on seal tags.

“What are those.”

“Seal tags,” he finishes off another and Sasuke looks over it with a critical eye.

“Can’t you buy those?” Sakura leans over to look at the array, “For cheap too.”

“No these are different, not just explosive tags. Some of these are creating quicksand or small fires, lighting, some release a chakra signature that matches a human to distract sensors.”

“Oh that’s cool.”

“Yeah I’m not great with them. But I’ve learned to copy the ones I think I’d use most often. Karin works with seals more than I do, she actually likes them.”

“I’ve seen her, like the one fight against Kiba.” Sakura muses as Naruto finishes off another. “Think she’d teach me?”

“Probably not, they’re secret Clan techniques some of them.” Sasuke watches how Sakura’s face falls and notices that Naruto look away. The trio grow uncomfortably silent. Then there is a rustling of paper as Naruto shoves two seals at Sakura, “Here, these aren’t secrets, they just aren’t used that often. I’m sure you can copy them and use them yourself.” Sakura takes the two seals with something akin to a quiet smile and whispers a thank-you. Naruto leans back, his eyes back on the sky.

“I just... I’m sorry for yesterday Naruto. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Don’t worry it’s nothing I’m not used to ya know?” Naruto runs his fingers through his loose hair, having broken his hair tie during his friendly match with Sasuke.

“I... you shouldn’t have to deal with that, I mean. You’re nice, annoying but... kind. Forgive me.”

“Don’t worry about it Sakura, let’s just work together, right?” Naruto put his hand out, face down, a goofy grin on his whiskered face.

Sakura grins back at him and places her hand on top of his, “Yeah, Sasuke? Let’s work together?” the lilt holds a question and the Uchiha looks between them. Sakura’s pink hair and flush, and Naruto’s goofy idiotic smile.

“Hn,” he puts his hand on top.

“Alright! Team 7!” Naruto cheers and stands up, “We’re going to do our best!”

“Yo,” Naruto falls over on himself, yelling at the voice that appeared behind him, the trio looks up to find Kakashi seated upon a tree branch, a little orange book in his grip, crouched looking them over with his dark eyes.

“You’re late!” Sakura and Naruto both shriek at the same time with Sasuke grumbling under his breath and stands up.

“Maa maa I got lost on the road of life. But it seems like my cute little genin put some work in.” Kakashi looks over the training field, where it looked like they were practicing their taijutsu, and then under the tree where there are a couple apple cores. By Naruto’s feet are scrolls and seal tags, and Sakura is holding a fresh pair to her chest. “That’s good, very good. So... what have you learned this morning?” Kakashi looks them over.

“Was this a ... test?” Sakura looks at him.

“I told you all to bond, I followed you guys around, none of you hung out. I figured that this morning either you would bond or I’d just have to give you guys a little test. But it seems like you guys figured it out didn’t you.” Kakashi looks at Sakura who flushes to her very pink roots.

“We are a team,” Naruto shouts.

“We stick together,” Sakura exchanges a smile with Naruto.

“Hn, better or worse, that’s what Itachi-nii says.” Sasuke stands to Sakura’s left while Naruto is on his right.

“That’s right my cute little subordinates,” Kakashi jumps down from the trees, “Ninja are always sent out in teams, to complete missions. Going solo is rare, it’s best to always have someone at your back. But as a ninja, those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades, their team, are lower than trash, lower than scum.” Kakashi towers over them, his eyes dark with something none of them had ever seen. “Do you understand?”

“Yes!” the trio shout back at him, a determination in their eyes.

“Good, now let’s begin.”

***-*-*-*-***

Karin is tired, mostly from having stayed up with Sai and Tadashi the night before, the trio talking about their new teacher and whining over their early wake-up call. Then having to search out her cousin and rescue him from his more negative emotions, goad him into getting ramen and fighting with over whether or not menma is a good topping. It’s still a little past sunrise when she rolls from the bed and blinks at the bright sunlight.

Judging by the way the blankets were thrown over her legs Naruto checked in with her before he left. She could only hope that his morning was going well with Uchiha and Haruno. She was more than ready to go beat down on Sakura, though she figured that Ino would be quite cross with her. Then again Ino was cross with her whenever she picked on or teased Sakura, which made no sense since the girl was always quick to go after the pink haired girl herself. But it was none of her business if Ino wanted to get on the girl herself, possessive was Yamanaka’s middle name of that she was sure. So deciding to not worry about her cousin and his strange team she continued dressing. Hiking her shorts up she wove her hiate through the loops like a belt around her waist she was off like a shot through the window, bounding through the expanse of trees that covered Konoha.

When she first came she was sure that most of the residences lived in treehouses, but rather the buildings were built up against them, using them as stabilized, with very few homes actually built among the branches, her own apartment included. But it didn’t stop people from building terraces and bridges between trees, creating long narrow stripes of road above the main floor of the village in some parts. The village itself was a mixture of forest, open land, and suburban areas with the rock face serving as the outstanding barrier and natural defense. Coming from a village known as Hidden Grass, she was almost awed to be among giant oaks and redwoods that towered in the oldest parts of the village, where ninja lounged and treated the rooftops as a secondary highway. Where the very color of the village changed with the seasons and everything sprouted and became lively during the spring. Konoha in the last three years had become her home, and as she slipped into the far western woods, headed towards the training grounds she couldn’t be more happy about it.

Approaching a wire covered fence, she hopped over the edge of it, catching herself in a half-crouch before flipping her unruly bangs from her face, the two Uzumaki’s colorings were different to be sure, but their hair was just unmanageable when it got long, spiky and changed its direction day to day as if to mock them. Looking around, the training ground was an interesting choice on her sensei’s part. It was a dense forested area, with moss and the smell of water, making it humid and sticky. The clearing they were in was hard packed dark dirt, with a break in the upper tree branches to allow for light. Coming to her feet she noticed two figures sat up against a tree.

“Damnit,” Karin muttered to herself, Sai and Tadashi had beaten her there, Sai was happily painting a wooden figurine that Tadashi had no doubt made. It looked like a coiled snake and the bright red eyes that Sai had painted on it looked damn near real.

“Hey guys,” Karin leans over the pair, Sai looks up with a bright smile, it looked real for once so Karin grinned back and patted his shoulder. “That’s a pretty color Sai.”

“I quite like it as well, I’m more partial to blues, but red is nice as well.”

“I like greens personally, but red, yeah, I like red,” Tadashi gives her a smile and Karin flushes a little under his warm gaze, his grey-green eyes always caught her a little off guard. Karin crouches next to him poking his forehead fondly, just as she began to open her mouth, chakra came into her range of sense. It was... cold chakra, not warm and bright like Naruto, or steady like Tadashi’s, it felt almost like a tickling cold wind-- teasing, and so brittle. Turning on her feet she caught the eyes of a particular jonin, their jonin. Their new superior officer.

Anko Mitarashi.

“Well, if this little gathering isn’t just so fucking heartwarming, now get up. Playtime is over kiddos, you’re in the big leagues now.”

The voice snapped over them like a whip and the trio turned to see a woman in a mesh bodysuit, dark orange skirt and trench jacket coming out of the tree line. Her spiky purple hair and grey eyes were sharp as were her tongue. Karin had gotten a reminder just yesterday, that her new sensei was not one to be fucked with and enjoyed terrorizing them even, and others. The Uzumaki had believed that Anko was so vicious the first time they met was due to the circumstance. The term ‘met’ was rather loose in it’d connotation, as the first time meeting the jonin had Anko barrelling in from the treetops, teeth bared and tearing out a Kusa-nin’s throat with her bare hands. Rather than feel terror, Karin felt something akin to pleasure at seeing him die before her eyes, and the face of the ninja who had saved her burned into her skull.

Seeing that same ninja yesterday, throwing sharpened dango sticks at the wall to create the Konoha seal had given her that same feeling in her stomach. Almost instantly her nervousness had left, knowing that they were in the hands of a very skilled, very apt kunoichi who took zero prisoners.

“Now I wanna know everyone’s names and ways you can kill someone with your skills. You, ladies first,” Anko-sensei points at her and Karin nods, the woman is studying her, carefully that she knows.

“I’m Uzumaki Karin, my skills include seal-making and arrays, doton nature, and my tanto. If I shove my tanto up someone’s ass I’m sure that’ll kill them, or maybe suffocate them in a barrier array, or make smash their face in with a rock covered fist.” Karin grins back at Anko whose eyes are bright and hungry, not unlike those of a snake.

“I like the way you think girl, you, artist,” the term drips off her tongue like poison, “name and killing tactics.”

“Sai, as you said I am an artist. My skills include making my paintings come to life, they can attack just as any other creature. But I can kill someone with my beasts, seal living beings into scrolls. My skills lie in capture rather than killing.”

“Boring, but useful. Alright, you,” Tadashi shivers as her eyes meets his, he feel, however,r a flicker of recognition and her lip turns so quickly into the smallest of smiles.

“Tadashi Senju. I am a Mokuton user, my skills lie in taijutsu, I can use Mokuton to create weapons to kill, golems to fight for me, and arrows to shoot from long distances. I also have a Suiton technique that if powerful enough can shoot through someone’s body.” Tadashi’s voice displays his nervousness but he is determined to appear able before his commanding officer. Aunt Tsunade had said that Anko was a very capable jonin, and would make sure that he was well trained.

“Good, now. Most of the other teachers would much rather let you guys learn what type of team they are through a series of missions and learning tactics. I don’t like to beat around the bush. So let’s lay it all out,” Anko licks her lips and grins at them, “we are an infiltration and assassination team. You three will be learning all types of way to capture a ninja of any skill and caliber, ways to quickly kill and do it slowly. How to move behind enemy lines, and maintain secrecy. So expect lots of scrolls to study the human body and mind. I will sharpen you lot until feel like you’re ready to break and then I will drag you back out for a beating. I expect all of you to succeed. But remember just because we are training specifically to work a specific purpose that you shouldn’t learn other skills. Many of your skills are workable in other functions. Mokuton can be offensive as much as defensive, you could become a linebreaker as well. Sealing is useful for special forces, and if you’re good at that you no doubt will work well in interrogation and cipher teams. Your skill can be easily used for infiltration and capture missions Sai, if you can truly make anything with that painting. I am going to push you all to your very limits. Are you with me!” Anko shouts, throwing a fist into the air, excitement palpable.

“We got stuck with a crazy one ‘dashi.” Karin watched as the kunoichi cheered to herself over how she was going to break her new genin team and make them proper ninja.

“Shit.”

“I second that,” Sai whispers conspiratorial from his place behind Karin.

“I said are you with me!” Anko screeches at them, realizing that they were ignoring her rousing excitement.

“Yes ma’am!” the trio snapped to attention before their new sensei.

“Good, now go run until you throw up. Also don’t forget to dodge!” her voice was as sickly sweet as the dango she ate and the three gulped before following their orders and began to run circles around their training ground.

The trio start their trek and Karin looks behind them to shout at their crazed sensei, “Dodge what?”

Tadashi yelps as a kunai goes whizzing by his ear and pushes Karin out of the way to avoid shuriken. The trio are forced to scatter, Tadashi watching as Sai takes a barrage of shuriken, and he began to weave through the clearing.

“Oh no,” Sai yells, his usually monotone voice takes on an edge of panic as suddenly not only are there weapons but Anko has summoned snakes. _Snakes_ with big fangs and long bodies and Karin knew that today she was going to die.

“Zigzag Sai zigzag!” Tadashi yells unhelpfully while he attempts to get out of range of blistering kunai coming in his direction. The trio haul ass to make it back to each other.

“We are gonna die,” Karin is panting as she keeps up a tight jog, their formation trying to keep eyes out for the snakes now hiding among the trees and roots.

“Become a ninja they said, it’ll be fun, perform your duty for the village become a hero.” Karin screams as a black snake snaps for her hand and punches it right on its snout. The damn things rears back with a hiss and Sai is grabbing her by her hiate belt and dragging her towards Tadashi who is comically dodging shuriken.

“This is a good training exercise if you really--”

“I’ll gut you like a pig and use your blood for my seals!”

“While I admire your love for the violence, if you’re talking you’re not running fast enough!” Anko’s voice is sing-song and from the corner of her eye Karin can see her flash quickly through hand signs and suddenly there are way too many snakes. So many snakes.

Tadashi yelps as suddenly a snake rears up by his ankle and he takes the time to kick away before grabbing Sai and Karin by the backs of their shirts. “No talking, we just gotta run, this woman is fucking insane.”

“You can run but you can’t hide.”

Her cackling laughter haunts them as they are chased around the grounds, weapons and snakes catching them each time they even pause for a second.

It takes them about three hours before Sai doubles over, Tadashi follows suit. Karin make it another thirty minutes before she stumbled towards the other two, vomit down her front, took off her shirt and flopped down onto them, uncaring if the pair see her scars. She could not wear that thing another second, the smell was unbearable.

The trio are huddled together, covered in twigs, mud, soaking wet, there are snake bites and faint trackings of blood on their clothes. Vomit is puddle a few feet away from when Karin finally upchucked and joined her two teammates on the cuddle pile on the ground. Anko was watching them from her stump, idly eating dango while one of her snakes wrapped itself around her ankles.

“Well that was pathetic.”

“Sensei,” Karin whined, from her position curled against Tadashi who was staring dazedly up at the sky, “what the actual fuck.”

“Stamina building is all I’m going to have you idiots doing for the next week, strength, speed, dodging. All of these things are going to be my complete focus before you guys get to do anything fun. So I suggest you rest up, cause in about thirty minutes I’m going to have you doing pull ups, sit ups, and push ups until you start crying and another hour after your start sobbing.” Anko reaches for a pack and pulls out some water bottles and a bagful of mango and oranges, “Eat up.” the woman leans forward to drop the bag on Sai’s exposed stomach.

Anko looks down at them and takes the time to kneel down and ruffle their hair, Karin pauses to lean into the comforting touch. It was familiar, and the jonin hid her proud smile of how far along the abused girl had gotten in just a few years. Tadashi still looked up at her, eyes searching for something. While Sai seemed still unused to a stranger’s touch even after spending so many years finally aboveground from Root.

“I’ll make you three strong, and capable. So that no one will ever look down on you, mark my words.”

“Yes sensei,” the three chorused back at her, and already Anko felt a grip in her chest. She wondered faintly if this was how Nawaki-sensei felt over his little genin team, and if he was proud that she’d petitioned to teach his son. Tadashi who looked more and more like him everyday. It was only a stroke of luck that she gotten Karin alongside him, the girl she helped save from Kusa, even now she could see the scars she hide with bandages and mesh armor. Sai was a different case all together, the perfect child soldier and she loathed and felt contempt for Danzo and Root no matter who important they were to the Village. But they were fucked up, in their own way she supposed, but so was she.

What was Kakashi always saying? Team was family?

It’d been a long time since Anko had a family, and as she roused them again and started them on pull-ups from a tree branch. Besides, the little Mokuton boy was her sensei’s son, and therefore her responsibility. Why kind of teacher would she be if she overlooked the training of her kouhai teammates and allowed him to lose his comrades. Not on her watch, she has to be better, and they had to be better than her the life of a ninja was harsh and cruel. But it was no reason for forget the promise of bonds and blood made between student and master, sibling disciples and comrades.

She couldn’t forgive Tsunade for tearing away her kouhai after just losing her sensei, but she understood it. Now she had a duty and as the boy and his two companions began to cry, she knew that this too was only part of the shinobi life.

***-*-*-*-***

“Team 14, fail.”

“Team 2, fail.”

“Team 19, fail. Request for Daisuke to remain genin for another team.”

“Team 22, utter failure, request all three complete removal from shinobi forces.”

Hiruzen listens as the jonin captains gave their passing and failing of the most recent batch of graduates from the Academy. A moderate group of 90 twelve and thirteen year olds, and already it was looking interesting. Some of the students were passed singularly, the failure due to other teammates refusing to work on a team while the other understood the trick. Overall fifteen failed teams with three passed ones, with twelve genin chosen to move into already established genin teams that were missing a student or would be formed into a new genin team, it happened often when singular genin moved into the chunin rank and left their team behind for more permanent positions in the village or to follow certain specialties. Hiruzen templed his fingers as his son took a step forward, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“Team 10, pass.”

The old Hokage nodded, figuring that the newest incarnation of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho Formation would get through. The trio beyond their Clan formations were apt students and he expected quite a lot from the young Nara, and the Yamanaka girl was a wild card for ability. The Akimichi had loyalty and spirit, he would become a fine ninja and Clan Head, he would level out the other two personalities on his team. It was an excellent matchup.

“Team 8, pass.” Kurenai Yuhi had only been a jonin for a full year before requesting a genin team. Among the few jonin that weren’t bullied into the job. Excellent sensor type and genjutsu specialist her scouting based team was well balanced and Hiruzen knew they’d work well together. The Aburame and the Hyuga would benefit from learning genjutsu while the Inuzuka boy would get advanced training in sensory ability and scouting tactics. Another good matchup.

“Team 3, pass.”

As if there was any other option but to have the young Senju pass but even still his team was strange. With Anko at the helm it was going to become an infiltration and assassination team, and if she had anything to say about it they’d be sadistic killers with loyalty only to Konoha. Hiruzen could appreciate a loyal monster. The Uzumaki girl’s ability with seals and sensory abilities were shocking in aptitude for her age group, she would in time become a true asset to this village. Sai, the rescued boy from Root, was an excellent for choice for infiltration missions his ability to paint and bring it to life would become invaluable. But Iruka’s notes his stunted growth emotionally and socially made him worry, Hiruzen hoped that the outgoing Uzumaki and a well respected Senju would push him out of his shell. From a teaching perspective, mixing a sealing student with someone who had limitless ability to infiltrate and plant items like barrier, eavesdropping and trapping seals would make them a formidable duo. While the Senju offered a strong backbone as a bulldozer of ninjutsu power and long-range capabilities, along with his chunin level skill in taijutsu. Under a jonin like Anko they would either flourish or die trying. Since Orochimaru’s defection and Nawaki’s death, Anko had worked for T&I would no doubt train them in poisons, killing techniques for their upper ranking missions for assassinations when they reached the skill level and maturity . But knowing the jonin Hiruzen was sure that she’d already informed them of their position, of what she was going to teach them. The woman was contrary in that fashion. Anko nodded her head at him, and he nodded, back until his attention drew to directly left of her.

“Team 7, pass.”

There was an audible gasp from the jonin in the room, staring down Kakashi as if he’d grown two heads. The shock alone would’ve nearly killed Hiruzen if it hadn’t been for the fact that he nearly gave Kakashi a no-win situation-- fail his mentor’s son and be the hero of the village, or fail one of the Last Uchiha and become a pariah. Then again, when did Kakashi care about the opinion of anyone with a clear exception of about six people total, and even then Hiruzen wasn’t sure if he was among those people since he gave his absolute order to the young man.

“Hatake actually passed a team.”

“They must be good.”

“He’s got an Uchiha and _that_ boy.” that one comes out as a hiss and Hiruzen notes the jounin.

“Powerhouse team, of course Hatake gets the good pickings.”

“He’s of the Hokage line of course he would get an big linebreaker team.”

Hiruzen watched as Kakashi lazily stood there as whispers broke out into the room. Kakashi’s team was as they said a linebreaker team, wartime powerhouses. The jinchuriki, a very promising Uchiha and top kunoichi of the Academy. His team was littered with problems however, Minato’s student would have his work cut out for him. The Uchiha was determined to find out who killed his Clan, despite the being told it was a civil war the young Uchiha didn’t believe it for a second. He didn’t work well with teams, had a superiority complex regarding his Uchiha blood and could be rather manipulative, though Hiruzen shuddered at what be might have been like had Itachi died and didn’t try to instill some semblance of appreciation for Konoha and teams. The boy didn’t want anyone’s support, clinging to his brother and his ambition. Naruto had improved in leaps and bounds, with Iruka teaching him chakra control, Karin had given the boy a form of love and acceptance which propelled him to get stronger not just for himself and his dreams, but for his family and slowly reawakening Clan.Mastering three ninjutsu, training with someone who _wanted_ him to succeed, giving him someone that acknowledged his ability made him grow faster than Hiruzen could believe possible. The girl was the lynchpin, a great source of debate for Hiruzen to place her with Naruto and Sasuke. Her personality was naturally abrasive and determined, however as an essentially a civilian, shinobi life was still to her just a career. Hiruzen had planned on putting the Hyuga with them, not Karin as two Uzumaki under Kakashi would be a nightmare. But Sakura Haruno was promising as a field medic with her precise chakra control, and a front lines team needed a medic. Hinata would not do well under the immense pressure of Kakashi’s training and eventually front lines war, at least not now, then there was the risk of the medic dying or being captured. No, better to keep her in the scouting team and throw the civilian girl to the front lines team, it would avoid a mess with Hiashi should one of their missions go wrong. A Hyuga, especially the Main House Hyuga had no business training for frontlines fighting with high risk of capture and losing a bloodline to another village, a clanless civilian was the better deal overall in either scenario.

The Hokage listened as four more teams got passed and ten genin picked out to be moved to already established teams. Total of 11 teams or 33 genin, 22 genin chosen to move on or form new teams under the jonin who failed their teams on a whole. Making the number swell to 55 of 90 passed genin, ten of whom would wash out by the end of the year, five of whom would likely die before reaching chunin. The total coming to 40, of that three-fourths, would become and stay chunin, and that last ten would become jonin of some form, at least 1 would be ANBU. Their numbers had sharply risen in the last year since the War, due to the baby boom after the Second Shinobi War and the Kyuubi Attack, the numbers were starting to show as the eldest of that generation has begun to mature. Though Hiruzen could only hope that he wouldn’t see numbers like he’d seen during the wars when any able body who could use chakra was pressed into battle fatigues and sent far away to bloody battlefields, death, and false glory. But still, those thoughts were distant, those choices made a lifetime ago and today was now, and it as a very promising year. Perhaps there was a Hokage hidden in their ranks.

Dismissing the jonin the old monkey summoner puffed on his pipe. A promising group indeed.

***-*-*-*-***

“Tadaima” the door snaps closes and a pair of shinobi sandals clack on the floor, hands stretched over his head and he slips on a pair of slippers.

“Welcome back, did you pass the team?” the call comes from the kitchen and as he turns the corner there she is. Padding around plating up chicken and rice, pouring water into cups, making herself a busy bee after coming off her 72-hour rotation at the hospital, hair falling into her eyes despite being clipped back.

“They are... promising,” Kakashi smiles and begins to grab plates and set the table, “Sakura has been influenced greatly by the civilians however, I thought that would make the other two fail due to her not wanting to work with Naruto at all. I would have passed the other two even if I had to pass the team as a whole though. Sasuke is skilled, that much is obvious from his grades and overall training regime with Itachi, he is able to work with at least Naruto it seems. They appear to have a working relationship of sorts.” Kakashi pulls his headband off and tugs his mask down, his handsome face appearing in the comfort of his own home.

“What of Naruto?”

“Skilled, better than expected at the very least. He is eager,” Kakashi sits down, “he reminds me of Kushina and Obito.”

A sharp intake of breath and the woman turns, her rectangular tattoo’s bright on pale skin, eyes were drawn downward, “I suppose that would make sense, Kushina is his mother. Family resembles family even if they die before their time.”

“Hm,” Kakashi watches as Rin settles at the table, chin on her fist, staring at the plate. He was good at this waiting game, the woman sitting through her thoughts, gathering them one by one until she reached a decision.

“Minato would be proud of you Kakashi.” she looks up, eyes bright, “Kushina too.”

“I’ve done nothing for that boy.” his voice is bitter, angry.

“That is the fault of that fucking bastard--”

“He is our Hokage Rin.” Kakashi’s voice is sharp in the now silent room.

“Excuses, fucking excuses. Putting a permanent ban on us interacting within until he came of age or became a ninja. Then throwing Naruto at your feet as a genin, expecting you to teach him, after telling you for years that you could have no part in his upbringing. Kushina would have murdered Sarutobi.” Rin is standing now, her breast heaving, eyes dark and focused, “As if Naruto was just some boy to us, as if he wasn’t our Sensei’s son as if we weren’t ready to adopt him the moment Kushina and Minato passed into the next world.”

“We were fifteen.”

“We survived a war, we could raise a kid if we tried.” her voice is desperate, sad, hardened by watching Naruto from afar. “Mikoto-san tried you know.”

“I know she did, she even approached me asking if I would be angry if she tried to adopt the boy.” the Uchiha matriarch had once petitioned the council to take Naruto as their ward, the only thing she could think of doing in Kushina’s memory, for her best-friend.

“That fucking council.” Rin sits heavily in her chair, “Who would’ve thought bureaucracy and hypocrisy ran the ninja world.”

The pair stare at the still warm food, both trying to make sense of the last 12 years of pain, and lose that hung over their heads, quite literally in the form of a stone face that would never speak to them again. Offer advice, hand out corny jokes or clasp a hand on their shoulders. All they had left was an ostracized little boy who had no idea who they were to him. Who they were supposed to be to him.

“Minato-sensei would still be proud of you, you didn’t fail, you followed orders.”

“Obito would have done it. Obito would have told the council to kiss his ass and put Naruto on his shoulders and tout him away like a sack of potatoes.”

“Yeah, he would have.”

“He wasn’t a coward, not like us.”

“No, he wasn’t. But that doesn’t mean you can’t make up for lost time. Naruto will look to you like how we looked to Minato-sensei. It’s time for you to train our mentor’s son, for us to train our mentors son.”

“Us?”

“That girl Sakura is going to need a lighter touch than you Kakashi,” Rin is smiling, “I saw Takanashi-san rip into some upstart chunin over talking about Naruto and that Haruno girl was there.”

“Perhaps that was what shifted her mind, just a bit towards Naruto. She is a medic-class ninja.”

“Good, frontline teams need a good medic-nin. Send her to me when you think she’s trained enough.” Rin looked smug as she dug into the meal, “I kept you alive didn’t I.”

“Just barely.”

“So, tell me what everyone’s reactions were to you passing a team. I thought I’d have Guy breaking down the door about it.”

“Please do not mention it to him.”

“That depends on whether or not you do the dishes.”

“Yes dear.”

The pair are laughing at the table, and from the corner of Kakashi’s eyes, he can see a framed photo of five. Obito, Rin and himself in front of a proud Minato and an ever-smiling Kushina. Rin catches his eyes, her hand landing on his own, gently petting at the veins laid upon calluses.

“That spot would be excellent for your new team photo, I’ll order a matching picture frame tomorrow.” his smile is all that reassures her that he is finally healing old wounds.

Maybe Hiruzen didn’t mess up as much as she thinks he did, but still, she would have loved to have Naruto running around this house, happy and loved. But the past could not be changed, the fates are drawing their lines and it’s up to them to manipulate them for the greater good of that child. It’s the least they could do.

Obito would be proud of them, at least, she hoped he would be.


End file.
